Why She Likes Me
by Vagari
Summary: Raphael grapples with the concept of communication while his feelings of affection struggles against his self-worth. Raphael X Mona Lisa


_I don't own TMNT, but they own me!_

**Why She Likes Me_  
_**

* * *

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask (swallow) why she likes me.

Is that a star sticker _under_ the paint?

Focus.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

She smells so good.

Ask her...

I want to smell her skin...

why...

Just move your head and smell her neck.

Can I kiss it too?

She...

NO! Don't!

Likes. Me.

But...

Ask her why she likes me.

I want to.

Ask her why she likes me.

But, I'm too embarrassed.

Ask her why she likes me.

Why does she like me again?

Ask her.

Before... she told me before...

But I don't remember what she said exactly.

Why DOES she like me?

Ask her, maybe?

No. Not yet. I can't yet.

Stupid butterflies.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask..

She's so nice. Her skin smells so good.

I want to eat her fragrance. I want to kiss and taste her skin.

Why she likes me...

What did she say?

I gotta remember it exactly.

I'm stupid an' forget everything.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

I'm bossy an' mean an' rude an' cranky...

_"Because you're smart. Smarter than your Brothers ever give you credit for."_

Oh. That was one reason...

Yea.. made me smile then too. When she said it the first time.

I AM smart. I'm just not so very good at applyin' it.

Ask her why she likes me.

No NO! STOP! CLOSE flap trap! Don't. Move. Your. Head.

She'll think you're a big sissy.

Hold still.

No she won't.

Ask her why she likes me.

My hands... are squeezing her shoulders.

Is it okay to ask her now?

Ahh... Her hands feel good rubbin' my shell. S'nice.

Mikey unleashed his Holiday Ninja.

Man, he sure picked out some weird wrapping paper this Christmas. The Leg Lamp's not so bad. Spongebob, UGH! What a dork. Turtle Santa? Where did he GET that?! An' snowball fightin' penguins...

Penguins are actually kinda cute.

_"You make life fun."_

Fun? How the hell am I fun?

...M-maybe... maybe she'll like her present wrapped in silly penguins...

I'mma save a snowball and throw it at her in July. Hit 'er right in the ass.

HEY! HEEYY! ASK HER WHY SHE LIKES ME!

Ask her why she likes me.

Sometimes, the unexpected is better. Like... like Lisa.

Ask her why she likes me... now?

It's okay to.. to smell her now..

Go ahead. Turn your face into her neck and...

Oh my god. My Lady's so soft an' sexy an' smells SO GOOD...

Ask her now?

Not yet.

Kiss her skin...

Deep breath. _AW JEEZE_, I can taste her in the back of my throat, all the way down t'my stomach. Don't even hafta lick 'er.

Don't overdo it. Don't look desperate for her.

Who am I kidding? She's the only one.

Why does she like me?

_"Because you're crazy!" She laughs.  
_

_How can she treat it so lightly? Don't she know that's like a insult or somethin'? Why is she patronizing me?!  
_

_"And... that's good how? I mean.. how can you LIKE that? Don't it piss you off? DAMN!"_

_SLAM! Broken table at my feet. It feels good for all of two seconds.  
_

_Jus'wanted to talk to ya. 'Stead I broke a table. Go Me.  
_

_She picks up the pieces one at a time and throws them at the wall, punctuating words.  
_

_"The world is huge, but YOUR world is small. Too small to fit your feelings of LOVE and HATE without CLASHING against your IDENTITY. __T__hat FRUSTRATES you BECAUSE you're sentient and intelligent.._. yet, you LIVE largely on INSTINCT, so you naturally OVERWHELMINGLY SENSITIVE. You CAN'T CONVEY what you feel because you have no WORDS to do so. _You, personally, don't need words..." _

_"...although it would HELP the rest of us in YOUR WORLD. INSTEAD you let your body SMASH things to clear the FRUSTRATION and you forget to let your body love."  
_

_Your love hate clashing identity. Frustrates because... live instinct, overwhelmingly sensitive. Can't convey words. Help your world. Instead smash frustration...  
_

_kiss kiss kiss Kiss Kiss KISS KISS KIIIIIIISS!  
_

_Learn somethin' new every day.  
_

What was I doin' again?

... Her shoulders are so soft... feel's good on my cheek...

She's nuzzling me! Hey Lisa, how YOU doin'?

Ask her why she likes me.

Oh.

Why is she even letting me hold her?

Ask her why she likes me.

Why is she even holding me back? Rubbing her hands on my face?

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Ask her why she likes...

"_Because nobody else is like you, Raphael."_

Me.

Ask her why she likes me.

Fuckin' ask 'er already, ya doof.

"So... Uhhm... Tell me... why do you like me again?"

Oh, Lisa, that SMILE! For me!?

"Because you always try."

I still don't get it.

But at least I know. Again.

She likes me. Maybe even loves me. Probably. Yea. She does.

But I'm not worth that much.

At least not yet.

Maybe even never.

But at least I know.

She likes me.

.

.

.

.

Man, I gotta keep makin' myself a better person.


End file.
